


Where Home Lay in the Stars - A Milippa One-shot

by dolcewrites



Series: Milippa Songfics [1]
Category: star trek discovery
Genre: Admiral Philippa Georgiou, Angst, Captain Michael Burnham, F/F, Fluff, Shenzhou-era, Songfic, all of the stars, milippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: Michael and Philippa both receive a promotion. But by accepting it, they both realise that they lost something along the way.





	Where Home Lay in the Stars - A Milippa One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic again because I have no self control whatsoever. None. This is just a cute little drabble, nothing too glamorous.
> 
> Song is All of the Stars by Ed Sheehan! Lyrics are NOT MINE, and will be listed in **bold**.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been so easy for a while, being on the same ship. Michael would sometimes slip over to the Captain's quarters, or Philippa to hers. Hell, they'd sometimes take advantage of the ready room for a private kiss. Even meals were easier; eating in the Mess Hall was practically like hiding in plain sight. What starts out as going through data files would always end up as a conversation with work sadly discarded on one side. Their bodies would lean in an inch too close, with fingers that danced at the side of the table, itching to come together but denying each other for the sake of discretion.

But now, the Shenzhou had taken her final voyage, and Philippa remained in the Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, seated in her office as an admiral. And Michael took on the Shenzhou crew, as well as some new members aboard the science vessel, the _USS Glenn_ , working closely as a captain alongside Captain Gabriel Lorca of the USS Discovery, on the development of a potential spore drive, jumping all over the fabrics of the universe.

Needless to say, they saw each other a lot less than the either of them would have liked.

Captain Michael Burnham stood in her quarters, gazing out at the swirling cosmos that weaved around her ship. Her shoulders were held differently, straight as ever, but taut and weighed down by newfound responsibilities.

_**It's just another night** _

_**And I'm staring at the moon** _

_**I saw a shooting star** _

_**And I thought of you** _

"Computer, pause analysis," Philippa ordered the droning machine, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she did so. With a huff, she threw her PADD on her desk, losing all appetite for work. Another ship had gotten into trouble yet again, and she wasn't looking forward to delivering a reprimand anytime soon. In the most delicate hours of the night, Philippa took to her telescope, whisking her back to a life amidst the stars, amidst the cosmos. A life with the Shenzhou.

Across the galaxy, where, somewhere, Michael was.

**_You're on the other side_ **

**_As the skyline splits in two_ **

**_I'm miles away from seeing you_ **

**_I can see the stars in America_ **

**_I wonder if you can see them too._ **

"I want to go home, Saru," she admits to the Kelpien one day, sharing a drink with him in Ten Forward.

"A captain's home is to her ship," he says matter-of-factly, sipping his smoothie.

"You know what I mean." She gave him a side glance.

"I think the whole ship does," he agreed.

Michael almost smiled at his statement. "What if, to her, where we are is home? Up here where the stars are?" She stirred her sparkling water, watching the ice cubes clink against the glass.

Saru snorted, drawing her attention. "I think the most important part is whether _you_ are present, Captain."

Annoyingly, he was right again.

_**So open your eyes and see** _

_**The way our horizons meet** _

_**And all of the lights will lead** _

_**Into the night with me** _

It hurt. It hurt her so much, that Philippa curled up in her chair, hugging her knees to herself. It tore at her that Michael was so far away, that home was so far away. Though out of professionality she would never admit it, it was true that she felt incredibly insecure without the soft rumble of the engine beneath her feet, without the dynamic crew working around every corner she turned, without Michael -- Michael by her side.

Alone in the night, where the sky was streaked with so much light that the stars had dissolved, Philippa was utterly petrified.

As was Michael, as she sailed through countless civilizations, so fast that the stars were barely visible. As she immersed herself deeper into the thrilling unknown of space, all she could think about was home in San Francisco. Home... where Philippa was.

Little did they know, the both of them had begun crying at the exact same time.

_**And I know our scars will bleed** _

_**But both of our hearts believe** _

_**All of these stars will guide us home.** _

"Admiral," an officer presented himself at her office, and she let him in, taking the PADD from his outstretched hand.

"What is it?" she asked, sinking into her chair as she skimmed the report.

"Apparently, there's been a breakthrough on the spore drive aboard the USS Glenn. The crew has been recalled for a shore leave for two months while Starfleet further investigates."

Philippa's heart could have stopped right there. "W-when should we expect their return?"

The officer shrugged. "One, two weeks, sir? Soon." "Thank you, you're dismissed," she said quickly, waving a hand at the officer in a desperate attempt to hide her excitement.

As soon as he'd left, Philippa closed the doors, ordering full privacy in her office, her voice bubbly with anticipation.

She hugged the PADD close to her heart. Two weeks were good enough. Sighing, finally, in content, she peered out of the telescope once more.

_**I can see the stars in America** _

_**I wonder if you can see them too?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, critique and comments go down below!
> 
> If you have any song suggestions for me to do next, by all means, DO IT! :D


End file.
